


Love in the Elevator

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cheesy, Enemy Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Random Hookup, Semi-Public Sex, porn with minor plot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Jack Cooper is forced to take a holiday, but much to his horror he gets stuck in an elevator with his sworn enemy, Kuben Blisk.
Relationships: Kuben Blisk/Jack Cooper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Love in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came from a conversation with makoredeyes, basically; we came up with the (rather trope-y) idea of them getting stuck in an elevator and figuring out what would happen.   
> We decided to both write our own versions of the theme just to see what each other would come up with.   
> Now Mako's a far better writer than me, and assuming she ends up posting hers to here I would really recommend going to read it!

Jack was sitting that the bar of the Grand hotel nursing the last of his cocktail alone, he was in a slightly cheerful mood despite not having anyone to talk to.   
It was his first evening at the five star 'la Richiemondo' which was a hotel on the neutral planet of Rathal.  
It was however no ordinary hotel, it had its own special set of rules, outside the normal laws of the planet and was considered a true safe haven for anyone rich beyond their wildest dreams and even the hardest criminals, no matter who you are or what you had done you were safe here.

Despite Jack having a large bounty on his head issued by the IMC he was perfectly safe here and he found it refreshing to be in a public space without having to check his back every few minutes.  
The rules of the hotel where pretty simple: no one (apart from staff) could bring in any weapons, all persons and their belongings are searched before at the entrance and random searches during your stay was not uncommon.  
Being caught with a knife gave you a hefty fine, being caught with a gun was an instant execution, no questions asked, you would be shot on site.   
Any criminal activity, trying to claim a bounty or even just arrest a criminal on the premises was forbidden, once again the punishment was often death.

Of course, there was always a few that thought they could try and steal from someone or set of a ‘bout of fights but none of these people had ever made it out of the doors alive to tell the tale.  
The main downside, other than the high price to stay, was you had to put up with and be civil to people who you may hate. Heading outside of the hotel grounds was a sure way to get attacked soon as people knew you were staying there, it wasn’t uncommon for bounty hunters or police to wait just of grounds in hope they could catch their quarry, as such most people opted to use the ship's parking and entered and left via flying crafts.   
Fortunately, the hotel was more than just a standard hotel, it had a gym, swimming pool, a theatre, a small 'mall' of high-end stores and a range of different bars and clubs, it was so massive the term 'indoor village' would have been more apt than calling it a hotel.

It had been two years since Tython, and soon as he got BT back Jack practically never stopped working, the only time he took breaks was when he had no choice, normally when recovering from injuries.   
This 'holiday' had been a birthday gift from Commander Briggs and the other SRS members.  
They had paid for a week for Jack to stay there insisting he needed time off work to de-stress and relax for a while.  
They came up with the idea after BT had complained Jack hadn't been sleeping very well, and had been showing constant signs of stress. 

Jack downed the last of his drink and slid off the barstool he was hoping to get an early night and take advantage of the swimming pool bright and early tomorrow, wondering over to the large elevator he pushed the button and waited for it to come up.  
As the doors chimed open Jack nearly did a double-take, resting on the back wall was a large muscular man, casual clothes but there was no mistaking the sharp blue eyes and dirty blonde spiked hair.

Kuben Blisk.

A wave of anger, fear and anxiety rushed through Jack, he kept in mind where he was and decided to enter the lift rather than wait for another, reminding himself Blisk couldn't do anything to him.  
Turning to face away he hit the button to the top floor and kept as far away as he could from Blisk as possible, glad he was fairly sure Blisk would hopefully not even recognize him as he never revealed his face on Tython.  
Blisk watched the man that entered carefully, unsure if he recognized him or not, judging by the sudden shocked then pale face, this person knew who he was pretty well and he wondered idly if it was just fear from his reputation or if he'd killed one of his guys family members or friends.

Without warning there was a sudden jolt and shudder, the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.  
Both men look about confused and Jack smacked the button to go up a few times to no avail. Realising it had completely stopped, Jack hit the help button ignoring the fact Blisk had shuffled in closer to where he was to look at the console of buttons.  
"Hello? Anyone?" Jack asked as the comms crackled.  
After a pause, there was a reply from a female voice.  
"Hello... Yes, lift 118 right?"  
Jack looked up and saw the number on a panel at the top.  
"Ehh yeah elevator isn't moving..."  
"Sorry to hear that, one moment..."  
Blisk narrowed his eyes looking at Cooper and then chuckled.   
"Tha' voice, well isn't it tha' hero' of Tython Jack Cooper' no wonder ya' gave me such a look when ya first came in..."  
"I heard rumours you were dead a few months ago..." Jack replied mumbling a little avoiding even looking at him.  
"Gotta' admit it was a close one...put me in a coma fer a few weeks..."  
"Hmm just like a bad smell you keep coming back..." Jack couldn't help but make a jab, he was expecting the merc to get angry but to his surprise he just laughed.  
"Yea' gonna take more than a Titan goin' nuke ta’ get the best of me...took em nearly two weeks to’ get ma’ Titans core out of tha’ wreckage..."  
"Oh poor you..." Jack replied sarcastically he was about to add another insult when the coms crackled back into life.

"Sir? Sorry but it seems there's something jamming the elevator's systems, we are trying to get an engineer on it but it may take a while... most of them have gone home for the night..."  
Blisk pushed Jack out of the way a little so he could push the button and talk.  
" Seriously? How lon' we talkin'?" He snapped.  
" Ehmm... One... maybe three hours... " The voice came through weakly; "Soon as I know more I will keep you updated, just em... Hang in there?"  
Both Jack and Blisk gave a noise of annoyance and Jack moved away from Blisk to slump against the back wall.Blisk moved off to his own spot to look for his mobile device cursing to himself when he realised it as still back in his room.

After a moment of awkward silence Blisk finally spoke.  
"So been hearin' a lotta' rumours 'bout you... Lieutenant, now I hear..."  
Jack raised an eyebrow and shot Blisk a look of annoyance and then mild concern, wondering what else the merc might know.  
"Yeah... Not that it's your business." He replied bluntly.  
Blisk gave a smirk; "Offers still on ya’ know, ma’ offer to’ make you an Apex Pilot, guy like you work in fer me could make a lotta money!"  
Jack gave a snort of distaste; "No thank you." He avoided looking at the merc, his enjoyment of the holiday had already vanished. Blisk sniffed a little.  
"Yea figured as such, bu' if ya’ ever get bored the offer is always there...."

Another awkward silence that drew out for several minutes until a nagging curiosity got the better of Jack.  
"Why do you do it? Merc for the IMC that is? Can't be just for the money you made enough to buy a small planet before you even formed the Apex, so it can't be that, do you just get off on murdering innocent civilians, children?" Jack asked his face showing his Disgust.   
Blisk’s face was fairly blank as he decided what he should and shouldn't tell the man in front of him. The very handsome man he thought to himself, but he quickly pushed that thought away as he spoke.  
"I do work other companies and groups, not just the IMC...But I'm good at it fer starters, we follow any contract to tha' letter, unless fer’ whatever reason it's not physically possible, n’ sometimes’ means doin’ things tha’ you'd rather not do, or that’ is morally questionable..."  
"But that doesn't really answer why..." Jack replied frowning, Blisk shrugged.  
"Some of its fun, the rush of adrenaline, tha’ thrill of tha’ kill or escaping death one more time..."  
"So Killin some poor farmer who's never held a gun is fun to you?" Jack asked with a hint of a growl. Blisk’s face screwed up a little in annoyance.   
"I have had a few contracts tha’ ended up with civilians killed yes, as a rule, the IMC and even the Apex, least under my command will make every effort ta’ give civilians more than enough time to evacuate a town or facility we are claiming, bu’ there's sometimes some refuse... It ain't pretty and it ain't right but... "  
"There is no but's" Jack interrupted, "Civilians could easily be moved by force if needed; relocated not slaughtered..."  
"Aye if there's time..." Blisk was going to add a but to that sentence, instead he stopped talking guessing Jack had decided he was a heartless monster just like everyone else did, and figured it wasn't worth the fight.

"Yah know I've heard some pretty ugly stories 'bout the Militia too... Tha’ mining facility on Traxis was mostly civilian-run, yet you guys blew that up..." Blisk commented idly, wanting to see Jack’s reaction. As expected Jack looked a mixture of flustered and annoyed.  
"Bad Intel..." He mumbled, "Was supposed to be solely IMC run..."  
"Oh and remember that village six months ago... That was on Traxis as well wasn't it..."  
Jack glared deadly daggers at Blisk only to become distracted by Blisk’s shining blue eyes, and rough but good looking features.

"Ehh yea...that was a rogue Militia group that betrayed us...well so everyone was told..." Jack mumbled struggling suddenly to look away from Blisk.   
Blisk chuckled; "Yea’ that's what I heard but I wasn't buying it either, I take you don't know what really happened?"  
Jack shook his head finally breaking his gaze the anger towards the merc was slowly draining after all he couldn't just be angry for the next hour, or three.  
"No, barely anyone got to know what really happened, I assume someone must have messed up big time, but I'm getting your point, both sides have done some terrible things...." Jack sighed. He was going to say ' But I haven't actively killed civilians' but the memories of Tython exploding played in his head. BT and Jack had only intended to destroy the fold weapon they had no idea an entire planet would be taken out with it. The planet was mostly IMC factories and extreme wildlife but it also contained cities full of innocent people.  
Nowhere near as many people as Harmony housed, which was in the billions but he was still looking at a kill count of several million.  
The guilt that often consumed him around this fact, had nearly caused him to end his own life a few times, and sometimes it was only BT that stopped him from falling into the abyss.

After another period of awkward silence, Blisk began to stretch out before sitting down on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall to relax.  
Jack watched him mildly perplexed, surprised to see him so relaxed, Blisk spotted him and as if reading his thoughts spoke up.  
"We’re gonna be here a while kid, no point in not gettin’ comfy..."  
He gave a small smile, and Jack had to look away quickly cursing in his how he suddenly felt hot and bothered by that simple, handsome smile alone. He followed suit and awkwardly sat down opposite Blisk.

" So eh.. What brings you here to the hotel? ``Jack asked, figuring it might be a good chance to learn more about his enemy if nothing else.  
"I thought I was here fer a business deal, turns out ma’ damn Titan booked me off a week of holiday, and has given ma’ crew strict instructions not ta’ come get me till the week is up..." Blisk grumbled, Jack couldn't help but laugh realising the deadly merc had been ‘mothered’ by his Titan, Blisk pulled him a sour look.  
"The great scary merc made to go on rest by his Titan!" He chuckled; "Ahh I guess it would be slightly more embarrassing but a similar thing hadn't happened to me, BT worked with my Commander to book me off a week here as a sort of gift..."  
"Let me guess ya’ haven't taken a day off since ya’ became a Pilot an' been workin ya’self so hard so they forced y’a into a holiday... See you an I ain't so different..."  
"Don't ever say that. I'm nothing like you." Jack snapped cutting him off.  
Blisk raised an eyebrow, amused look on his face.  
"Yea technically, ya’ kill counts higher!"  
Jack narrowed his eyes, the urge to punch blisk in his smug, pretty face had been rising, but any violence in this place would mean his death. Blisk grinned thinking how cute the other man was when he was trying to look threatening or pouting in anger.

"Do I really repulce you tha' much?" Blisk asked suddenly. Jack looked taken aback by the question.  
"Well your reputation and actions don't paint a good picture"  
"From my side ya’ actions and reputation; your not exactly good either, bu’ regardless, I still have great respect for ya’." Blisk admitted, Jack still looked slightly confused; "Ya, where a third class rifleman tha’ got feild promoted, stomped on some of my betta’ Pilots and since then, have had many otha’ successful missions, I respect such skill... And though I don't think your on tha’ right team I do respect ya’ hard work and loyalty... " Blisk explained.  
"Your complimenting me?" Jack asked still suspicious of Blisk as a whole as he tried to desperately figure out what the other man was angling for.  
Blisk shrugged, "Yea’ I guess I'm just being honest with ma’ thoughts..."  
Part of Blisk's reputation was honestly no matter how bad it was he never beat around the bush with the truth.  
"Just... OK... I would have thought you would hate me considering..."  
"I learnt a very hard way to not hold grudges or waste time hatin’ someone... And you were doing your job, as I was doin’ mine."  
Jack nodded, clearly there was a huge story to go with that, but he doubted he'd get any more details on the fact.

Another silence fell for a short while both men fidgeting a little awkwardly, unsure what to say.  
"Didn't you mention ya’ Titan was 'BT'? Wasn't tha’ the one you were usin’ on Tython?" Blisk asked suddenly, as he put a knee up to rest his hand on it as he sat.  
"Ehh yeah...let me guess you want to know how he survived?"  
Blisk nodded, "Yea getting ya’ skinny ass out in time was impressive enough bu’ I don't see how ya’ Titan was saved..."  
Jack gave a small chuckle debating if he should tell the merc or not. After a short pause, he decided that there was no harm and not much Blisk could do with the information after all.

"Well, it took us two weeks to even notice but somehow he uploaded himself into my helmet...."  
Blisk raised an eyebrow unconvinced.  
"The amount of data needed for a full Titan core is astronomical... But BT found a way to compress the files and upload himself." Jack grinned it always made him feel a little proud at just how smart BT was.  
"It had been a project BT had been trying to work on for quite some time, as previously there was no easy way to backup an active Titan core; with all its memories and such...."  
Blisk looked at Jack all most awed he knew some of the IMC scientists had been working on this for years, and whilst they could back up an active core time and space needed was a major issue.

Jack smiled once more, in a rather superior looking away.  
"But thanks to him all our Titans can be backed up safely and quickly, along with the multitude of applications and that this system has for Simulacrums."  
"I was gonna ask why ya’ tellin’ me this but then I realized ya’ ain't gonna know how it works exactly, and I ain't got no evidence ta’ work from so it's not like it's worth me going ta’ tell the IMC, I am however a little Jealous...I back ma’ Titan up every few months but it takes nearly a day, ta’ be able to do it to ma’ helmet on the fly... Tha’ would be pretty sweet... "  
"I'm almost surprised you keep the same Titan, figured you were not one to make attachments..." Jack replied sounding a little surprised.  
Blisk chuckled; "See there's a lot about me you don' know, but my legion; Red is one of the few things I care ‘bout, you don't go to hell an’ back with someone and not expect ta’ form an attachment."  
Jack nodded; "Yea, I can relate... And I bet a guy like you doesn't get many friends..."Blisk smiled weakly.   
"I know a lot of people, an’ very few of them I'd consider friends...most people are either scared of me, or want ta’ stab me... Even half the pilots tha’ work for me would stab me if they could find a way ta’ benefit of it... As evil as you think I am, some of tha’ people I have ta’ keep in line are far worse..."

Jack nodded grimly, it was obvious Blisk killed just because the work demanded it, in the same way, that Jack did, but he knew many of the people who worked with Blisk likely did it for fun and sick entertainment. He idly remembered how one of the Apex Pilots he killed back on Tython collected ears of the people he killed as a messed up sort of trophy.  
"Wha bout you hero? You must be swimming with friends n’ that? How come it seems ya’ on this vacation alone?"  
"Ehh yeah you'd think that, I have fans and such even..." Jack rolled his eyes a little he hated the fame and attention he got after Tython. "And yeah I have some friends but they mostly are all in the Militia with me so... You know work..." Jack shrugged as much as he liked some of the Pilots; BT was the only thing he was really close to.  
"What so no lovers? Bet ya’ could get any girl or guy that ya’ wanted with a face like tha’ and then ya’ added fame.." Blisk smiled with a curious look to him. Jack’s face went slightly pink at the compliment, he never thought much on his looks but he'd been complimented on them a few times in the past by various people.

"I'm too busy to date..." Jack replied not really wanting to go into how depressing his love life was.  
"What ‘bout you? Would almost expect you to be bringing high-class hooker back to your room..." Jack added cheekily. Blisk pulled a sour look.  
"Perhaps when I was younger...Used ta’ hook up with anyone I considered hot, dated them fer a few weeks if I liked em... Now... I'm too busy to date..." Blisk twisted Jack’s word back onto him, both men knowing it was what they told themselves to keep others at a safe distance.  
Unsure of what to say to that Jack decided to stand up and stretch his legs.

Blisk stood up himself shortly after checking the time.   
"looks like that one hour was wishful thinkin'" He mumbled partly to himself, Jack hummed in reply, he began to walk around a little in the confined space, he was beginning to feel frustrated at being trapped, his fear and worry about Blisk had all but gone. Part of him wondered had Blisk and his Titan had never killed Lastimosa, and Blisk didn’t work for the IMC, perhaps they could have been friends of sorts.

"Will ya stop pacing? It's getting annoying!" Blisk moaned after watching Jack for a little while.  
"So? You gonna make me?" Jack replied sounding slightly annoyed. Without warning, Blisk stood in front of him towering over Jack slightly he grabbed his face gently, leaned down and kissed him.  
On instinct, Jack kissed the warm, soft lips back before realising what was going on and he pulled away, almost in shock.  
"what the hell?!" he spluttered.  
"So ya stop pacing didn't it?" Blisk teased giving a cocky grin.  
"What the hell makes you think I'd get with you?!" Jack replied taking a step away.   
"What you don't like men? I did try n’ point out I like any person regardless so long as they're hot..." Blicks cocky grin still lingered.  
"No its not that, I'm gay for the record, but it's you! One of the most notorious mercs, killer of my mentor and God knows..."  
Blisk cut the younger man off; "I'm not lookin’ fer anything deep kid, an’ I'm not expecting ya’ to like me, what I'm offering, is ta’ do something ta’ kill the time whilst were stuck here....I could do with blowin’ off some steam and God knows you clearly need ta’!"  
Jack blinked looking at Blisk suddenly cursing mentally about how good looking the merc was and he was suddenly wondering how he'd look with that shirt off.

"I...don't often do... One night..." Jack mumbled, and Blisk sighed.  
"Yea I get it, I ain't gonna make you do anything, ain't my style..." Blisk sounded a little disappointed, but before he could turn away to go lean against the wall, Jack closed the gap between them and grabbing Blisks shirt he pulled his head down for another kiss.  
The kiss suddenly became feverous, filled with a passion and lust as both men embraced each other Blisk grabbed Jack by the sides to move him against the wall, quickly groping Jack’s slender waist before grabbing his shirt and pulling it up slightly, Jack moved his arms so Blisk could pull it off over Jack's head and toss it aside, between hasty, charged kisses.

Blisk suddenly pulled back to look at Jack in the eyes "ya’ sure…?"  
Jack nodded; "What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator" Jack grinned, "Just remember this doesn't make us friends..."  
Blisk merely chuckled, grabbing Jack by the hips again this time his lips aimed for Jack’s neck, and Jack couldn't help but give out a little moan as Blisk nibbled and sucked lightly on it.  
Blisk hand trailed down over Jack’s still clothed cock, it was already hard and pushing eagerly against the fabric, as Blisk lightly and teasingly rubbed it. Jack gave out another little moan running his hands up and down Blisk’s back, and down to his ass which he squeezed and massaged playfully.

Blisk unbuttoned Jack’s trousers and quickly pulled them down along with his black boxers. Jack's erection sprung free already glistening with pre-cum as Blisk moved from kissing Jack's neck to trailing quick, little kisses down Jack's chest and down to his abdomen as the merc sunk to his knees.  
Jack watched Blisk eagerly almost surprised as the older man took his member and placed it into his mouth and expertly began to suck and lick.  
Jack gave out a gasp and shudder leaning back into the wall more and widening his stance, whilst Blisk hungrily took in more and more of Jack, his head bobbing as he trailed his tongue around the head and then down the underside before pushing the twitching cock into the back of his throat.  
"fuuckk!" Jack couldn't help but moan, it was clear Blisk was well experienced in his department as pleasure flowed throughout Jack I mind already becoming hazy.

Jack's member was hardly small, but Blisk had no problem deepthroating the whole thing with nothing more than the satisfying sound of slurping. The merc started working quicker and harder, his whole body was oozing with lust, his own cock pushing painfully against his trousers but he really wanted to see the younger Pilot come undone for him before doing anything else.  
It wasn't long before Jack began to struggle to stay upright, his breathing was laboured and he closed his eyes barely able to think the intense pleasure clouding his mind as his body trembled.

Jack bit his lip trying desperately to not make too much noise but he still made several gasps and squeaks despite his best efforts.  
"I’m.. Close.." he gasped figuring it was best to let the other man know. Blisk pulled the member out just enough to speak.  
"Good." He practically purred; "I want to taste your seed... Hero!"  
Jack hearing that nickname knew he was going to hate himself tomorrow for his, but right now he didn't care, and it took very little effort for Jack’s hips to suddenly buck pushing himself deeper into Blisk's drooling mouth as he came. Jack's cock pulsed and twitched spilling out its white, salty goo, which Blisk drank up like a thirsty dog. Jack swore slightly as the endorphins flooded him, and he struggled to stand as he rode out the high.  
As Jack’s orgasm subsided Blisk pulled away and helped the weak-kneed younger Pilot slump to the floor.

Blisk licked his lips, as Jack looked up at him with a sheepish grin.  
"You've had a lot of experience doing that.."  
Blisk chuckled; "Ma younger days were pretty wild! Now be a good boy and get on ya’ hands and knees I'm not finished with ya’ yet!" Blisk began to take off his own trousers as Jack nodded and manoeuvred himself into a doggy pose, slumping to rest on his front arms so his back was arched and his ass was up in the air.   
" you mean like this? " Jack asked grinning and wagging his butt a little.

Blisk laughed a little at the display, though the pale perky butt of the other man was an inviting site. Blisk removed his boxes to show throbbing, erect member, as Jack looked back at him eagerly.   
"Just go easy on me yea? Don't have any lube..." Jack asked softly, Blisk manoeuvred himself behind Jack, still on his knees. He grabbed both of Jack's ass cheeks and massaged them playfully.   
"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you too much, won' really be much fun if ya’ start’ cryin’ on me..."  
Jack took a deep breath suddenly feeling a little nervous about it all, though he knew from experience tensing would make everything worse.

Blisk licked a couple of fingers and slowly inserted them into Jack, who gave out a soft moan, Blisk quickly found his sweet spot and began to massage it roughly. The tension in Jack suddenly melted away and he gave louder groan.   
Happier Jack was relaxing more Blisk slipped in a third finger, moving them around slowly stretching out the tight muscles, as he grabbed Jack's hip with the other hand to shuffle the young Pilot closer.  
Pulling out his fingers Blisk moved his shaft and placed it at the warm entrance and pushed in slowly, with a satisfied moan.  
Jack's cock, still damp from earlier was getting hard once more, and he couldn't help but give out a little gasp as pain mixed with pleasure shot through his body as the cock was pushed deep inside.

Blisk began to thrust slowly, resting his hands on Jack's arched back, the soft warm insides of Jack wrapped tightly around his member causing waves of pleasure to flow throughout his body, and as he started to pick up speed his breathing began to get more laboured. It felt so good and it had been quite a long time since he’d been with anyone.  
Jack moved his hips slightly in union with Blisk's thrusting, giving out heavy gasps as he did, the initial pain had all but subsided and completely replaced with pleasure as the sensitive spots inside where rubbed. The feeling of being filled by Blisk was driving him wild.  
"Fuck... you're so tight!" Blisk moaned between heavy breaths, pushing down on Jack's back more to gain more control, as he sped up his thrusting yet again.   
He reached around with his free hand to grab Jack's sensitive but hard cock, stroking it roughly causing Jack to cry out loudly.

Blisk practically growled, his mind was becoming hazy and his whole body was beginning to tremble.  
Jack huffed under the touches and relentless pounding, his body shaking as he felt himself becoming close to the edge again.  
"Kuben..." he uttered the name for the first time, in an almost pleading tone.  
"Cum with me Jack..." Blisk purred his own orgasm threatening to take him over.  
Jack shuddered as the words, as his body reacted to the thick and sultry South African accent, and a few thrusts more and Jack cried out Blisk's first name once more as he came undone.  
His tight insides gripped and placed on Blisk's member, which was more than enough to send the merc into his own orgasm.

His cock spewed out its seed deep inside Jack as Blisk leaned down forward against Jack’s trembling back as they rode out the high of their orgasms together.  
Slowly Blisk pulled his now sticky hand away from around Jack's cock and he slowly pulled out of Jack, practically collapsing backwards to sit, still finding it hard to breathe.  
Jack flopped to the floor and rolled over to look up at the elevator ceiling, a grin on his face as he felt warm and fuzzy.  
"Fuck... That was..."  
"Good?" Blisk finished the sentence chuckling a little.  
"Yeah was gonna say awesome, but close enough..." Jack replied mused.  
"Been a while since ya’ been with anyone?"  
Jack merely nodded.  
"Yea’ same, they say neva’ mix business with pleasure..."  
"I'm sure there must be something about not fucking your enemies as well..." Jack replied chuckling softly.   
"Still enemies then?" Blisk asked.  
"Well I'm never going to work for you if that's what you want, and so long as you keep working with the IMC...Then yeah enemies..."  
"I respect that...though I'm here for the rest of tha’ week if ya’ ever want ta’ do more senseless screwin’ on ya’ holiday..."  
Jack laughed sitting up slightly.  
"I might take you up on that... But once this week is over..."  
"We’ll go back ta’ how it was before, back to not knowing each other, I can live with tha..." Blisk nodded in agreement.

There was a sound as the comms crackled to life and the woman from before spoke.  
"Sorry for the wait, but the engineers have looked into the fault and say it won't be more than five minutes or so and we'll have the lift up and running. As compensation there will be extra vouchers sent to your rooms first thing tomorrow. Again we apologise, thank you for being so patient."  
Both men scrambled to their feet to grab their clothes, Blisk who still had his shirt on, hit the button to reply.  
" Ehh sure thing, do ya’ need our room info for the vouchers?"  
After a pause the woman replied.  
"No need Sir, they'll be checking the elevator security footage later and will be able to grab your details from a face scan..."  
Both Blisk and Jack made a choking sound, glancing around spotting a camera in the corner.  
"Is that err, necessary? We can just give details.... "  
"Sorry, Sir protocol dictates we need to check if either of you broke any of our strict rules of conduct whilst you were stuck in the lift..."  
Jack’s face burned as he slipped on his trousers and shirt, but he remained silent, whilst Blisk cursed under his breath, though he didn't realise it he was still holding the button.   
" Don't worry Sir, so long as no violence, theft or property damage was caused then all footage will be wiped and anything private will remain 100% confidential."  
As she spoke the elevator hummed into life and Blisk scrambled to put his boxers and trousers back on. He was just doing up his belt as the door slid open to Jack's floor.

"Well some lucky bastard gets to watch us go at it like rabbits..." Blisk grumbled. Jack gave a weak chuckle.  
"Well, we didn't break any rules..." Jack replied shrugging; "what's done is done..."  
Jack stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall.  
"Ma rooms 648..." Blisk called out after him, Jack simply put a thumbs up in recognition but didn't turn around.  
Blisk hit the elevator button for the next floor up, certain he'd be seeing Jack again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For a while there I didn't think they bang, and it was just going to get emotional, but thankfully Blisk put on the charm and made a move. I just really like writing them interacting in general. 
> 
> I was debating doing a far, far, darker version of this which would fit the more evil view of Blisk that most people probably have, which instead he ends up raping Jack, though it wouldn't really work with this 'amazing safe haven' hotel I set up being Blisk would just be shot for it afterwards. 
> 
> Anyway if you liked it please kudos and comment.   
> Will be working on some BT/Jack love next honest.


End file.
